New Friend
by Chilo1214
Summary: Mikan was very excited because on this day Tsubasa promised her that he would introduce one of his classmates to Mikan.What could happen? And would be Mikan able to take away the sadness in Her Heart?
1. Chapter 1

Mikan was very excited because on this day Tsubasa promised her that he would introduce one of his classmates to Mikan.

Good Morning classmates…when Mikan saw Hotaru she immediately ran to her as usual Hotaru brings out her newest invention the tap gun and shots Mikan.

Oh! Mikan are you all right? Yuu asked

Oh! Of course, Yuu I'm so Excited on this day because Tsubasa will introduced someone to me, she said

Huh! He will introduce someone to you? Yuu asked

Yes! Hey why don't we all go together to meet her…

Mikan saw Natsume and Ruka enter the classroom….

Good morning Natsume, Ruka! Tsubasa will be introducing someone to me do you two want to come with us? Mikan asked them

And why should we go with you? Natsume asked

Oh! Please come with us Natsume, Ruka I'm sure they will be happy if see you two Oh! Please come with us! Mikan sincerely asked Natsume and Ruka

By the way Mikan before you continue on asking then to come do you know who is the person that Tsubasa will be introducing to us? Hotaru asked

Tsubasa said her name was Resha! Mikan replied

Hey Polka dots are you sure that the girl's name was Resha? Natsume asked

Oh! Yes Tsubasa said it to me loud and clear! Mikan relied

All right then we will go! Natsume answered

Really Natsume? Ruka asked

Yes!

Oh! Thank you very much Natsume, Ruka! She said

The school bell suddenly rang

Alright then see you all at lunch then

Oh I can't wait until lunch! Mikan whispered to herself


	2. Chapter 2

Note: "I don't own Gakuen Alice so sorry for the story that I created…. Its only my first time so please enjoy reading my story that's all… Please send your reviews…. " "And thanks for the review" 

**So Far** time pass by quickly and it is already lunch time

"Oh! How I wish Resha and I could be friends!" Mikan murmured

"Hey little girl how long are you going to sit there lunchtime is not that long?" Natsume shouted

"Before polka dots and now little girl? How come you never called me by my name huh Natsume?" Mikan asked him while they head to the garden.

"Hey Mikan why are we going to the garden?" Yuu asked

"Yeh why are we going here?" Said all of them

"Its because this is the place where Tsubasa told me to go!" Mikan said cheerfully

"Hey Mikan are you sure that Tsubasa will introduce that girl to you?" Hotaru asked

"Oh Yes Tsubasa said he will and he also promised me that he would! Why what's the problem Hotaru?" Mikan asked

"I heard rumors that Resha is also a dangerous ability type just like Natsume and Youichi! Hotaru whispered to Mikan" Hotaru whispered to Mikan

"**What is that true huh Hotaru?"** Mikan shouted

"What is it Mikan? What is that true that you just said?" Ruka and Yuu asked

"Oh it's nothing really hah hah!" Mikan answered with a cheerful tone. Meanwhile Natsume is still very quiet

"Hey Natsume why are you very quiet is something wrong? You've been like that since we left the classroom are you all right huh Natsume?" Mikan asked him worriedly

"It's none of your business "Little girl" Natsume answered

"Well I'm sorry for being worried to you huh Meany" Mikan said

"Hey Mikan you're here at last we have been waiting for you all!" Somebody said loudly

Mikan looked her back to see who is calling her… "Oh it's Tsubasa hi I'm sorry if were late" Mikan apologized

"Hey Tsubasa by the way where is the lady that you will introduce to us?" Mikan asked Tsubasa curiously

"Don't worry she'll be here in a moment just wait for a little while…after ten minutes oh Resha there you are you know you're late!" Tsubasa said worriedly

"Hey Tsubasa come here!" Resha said coldly

"What is it?" He said

"Well would you tell me the reason again why I have to do this stupid thing because it is only wasting my very precious time"! Resha said with a cold tone

"Well you really need this so that your circle of friends will be added! And please Resha stop avoiding everyone that I am always introducing to you!" He said with worried tone

"Tsubasa thanks for your concern but I don't need stuffs like this because you know what is the only thing that can make me smile!" Resha said with a sad tone

"All right just forget that sadness in your self because my main objective here is to make you smile so please stop making that sad face all right…." Tsubasa said with a smiling face

"Tsubasa thanks for everything…." She said coldly

"Hey Mikan what is the reason again that we are here?" Yuu asked

"Well we are here because Tsubasa will introduce that Lady to us…" Mikan said curiously

"Hey Dark Angel I see this is the first time that you will make friends!" Somebody shouted

"Well what do you care about my own actions huh Black Cat!" Resha said coldly

"Hey I feel coldness in her tone how come she's like that and how come she and Natsume know each other? Hold on I remember something that Hotaru said Resha is also a dangerous ability type like Natsume and Youichi…. And what's this Dark Angel and Black Cat names" She said in her thoughts

"All right then we don't want any one to fight right? Tsubasa suddenly asked to stop the very scary moment

"All of you guys this is Resha Imonoyama she and I are classmates on the junior high class A" Tsubasa said explaining

"Uhm by the way what her Alice?" Hotaru asked

"My ability is the Alice of Ice and I can summon an Ice apparition," Resha answered without any emotions

"Uhm excuse me why did you called Natsume Black Cat?" Mikan asked shyly

"Oh that its nothing there's no important reason and another thing that kid I kind of know him because of the reason that we are both one the same class "The Dangerous ability types" She said


End file.
